Transmucosal drug delivery is an area of interest because of the potential of delivering systemically-acting drugs with a high relative bioavailability by avoiding first-pass metabolism effects, the potential of locally delivering therapeutic agents to a site of interest, and the convenience of the application routes. Some of the possible sites for transmucosal drug delivery include the buccal, nasal, vaginal and rectal administration routes.
There are a number of challenges associated with transmucosal drug delivery, particularly with the transmucosal delivery of macromolecules comprising certain amino acid sequences. Enzymes present in fluid secreted by the mucosal tissue degrades certain amino acids. The types of enzymes exhibited by a mucosal tissue vary depending on the location of the mucosal tissue. Enzymes present in the vaginal fluid include nucleases, lysozyme, esterase, guaiacol peroxidase, aldolase, and β-glucuronidase. In addition, aminopeptidase, β-glucuronidase, phosphatases, lactate dehydrogenase, esterases, and type 5 phosphodiesterase are bound to the apical cell layers along the surface of the vaginal mucosa. The presence of these enzymes, particularly the aminopeptidases, is one factor that reduces the bioavailability of vaginally applied protein and peptide drugs.
Other mucosal tissues exhibit other enzymes which may degrade certain drugs. For example, the gastrointestinal tract exhibits mixed function oxidase systems, alcohol dehydrogenase, monoamine oxidase, reductases, p-nitroanisole demethylase, ethoxycournarin-o-deethylase, epoxide hydrolase, UDP-glucuronyltransferase, sulfokinase, glutathione-S-transferase, glycine transferase, acetyltransferase, and calechol-O-methyltransferase. These enzymes reduce the bioavailability of protein and peptide drugs applied to such mucosal tissues.
Furthermore, most mucosal tissues continuously excrete a viscous aqueous-based liquid. This viscous liquid presents additional challenges to transmucosal drug delivery. First, the viscous liquid traps and slows down the intrusion of foreign matter, thus allowing its intrinsic enzymatic and other defense mechanisms time to degrade and/or kill the foreign body. Secondly, the viscous liquid fluid continuously cleans and washes the surface of the mucosal tissue as it is expelled from the tissue. As such, a significant amount of drug may be wasted using conventional application techniques.
In the context of vaginal drug delivery, the vaginal mucosal membrane may be viewed as two barriers in series, an aqueous barrier and the mucosal membrane barrier. The mucosal lining is a stratified squamous epithelium that is glycogenated and nonkeratinized. The human vaginal epithelium consists of approximately 25 cell layers, depending on maturity and location. Like most other stratified epithelia, the human vaginal epithelium contains a tight junction (TJ) system, located in the uppermost cell layers. These TJs separate the apical cell surface domains from the basolateral cell surface domains and provide a primary barrier to the transmucosal delivery of water-soluble species. It is these epithelia and TJs present in all mucosa of the body, not just the vagina, that impede local administration of drug.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide devices and methods to improve the effectiveness of transmucosal drug delivery.